Prank Wars
by radieoactive
Summary: Reader Insert. A series of stories depicting a prank war between Dean, Gabriel, and you.
1. Lemonade

You leaned back in your chair, feeling the warm sunlight against your skin. You brought up the glass to your moth, drinking the cool lemonade from it. Your hair swayed from the breeze. So far, today you felt relaxed and happy. You were pretty sure nothing could get you out of this mood.

Suddenly, you saw Gabriel appear in the chair across from you, sipping his own lemonade. You rolled your eyes and ignored him, and he snickered.

"Feeling sassy today, huh, (y/n)?" Gabriel asked, smirking. Quite frankly, you didn't want to deal with Gabriel today, so you kept your eyes glued to the sky. Gabriel grunted and looked up and the sky also. "Hey, how about we prank Dean?"

You looked at Gabriel with interest. Ever since you met Gabriel, you'd been interested in all kinds of pranking. "Aaah. So now you're interested, eh?" Gabriel smiled mischievously.

"Alright, this is what I'm thinking..."

After Gabriel told you his master plan, you invited Dean over. In about 5 minutes, he was supposed to be knocking at your door.

"Remember your lines, (y/n)," Gabriel reminded you. You nodded, feeling nervous.

"Yeah. I'll try." Hopefully, this prank didn't go wrong.

Soon, Dean was at your door. He winked at you jokingly and you smiled. Dean and you had been friends for about 2 years now. During that time, he became closer to you than ever.

"Dean-o! Come in!" You said eagerly, ushering Dean inside your house. Dean quickly kicked off his shoes and put them beside the door.

Gabriel came down from upstairs, and Dean looked at you, shocked.

He leaned over to you and whispered, "You let the pedophile in your house?" Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean and crossed his arms. You looked at Dean, warning him to knock it off. He raised his arms in defeat. "Fine. I'll _try _and be nice."

Gabriel looked at Dean and smirked. "Soo... Lemonade, anybody?"

You brought 2 lemonades outside, walking up to Dean and Gabriel. Dean took his glass from your hands and you giggled, trying to contain your laughter. Gabriel shook his head at you and you shut your mouth.

Dean took a sip of his "lemonade" and his nose wrinkled in disgust. He looked at you suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't spoiled or something?" You shook your head, trying your best to not let out a laugh. He shrugged and drank it again, and this time it was Gabriel's turn to try and stop himself from laughing.

"Kind of tastes like... piss," Dean said, and you drank yours nonchalantly. "So, you know what piss tastes like?" Gabriel asked Dean, and Dean frowned. "Hell no! God..."

You looked at Gabriel, and he was already staring at you. You raised your eyebrow and Gabriel nodded his head. When you started laughing uncontrollably, Dean looked at Gabriel wondering what the hell was going on.

"You, my friend, have just drank pee. How'd it taste?" Gabriel revealed. Dean dropped his glass, and his mouth opened wide. He looked at you, his face red from anger, and his hands grabbed ahold of you. "What the hell, (y/n)?!" Dean was furious.

"I-I'm sorry!" You choked out, still laughing. "G-Gabe's idea w-was just too funny!" Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple, sighing. Gabriel was laughing with you the whole time, and Dean was planning his revenge. In the end, you went to sleep with a sore stomach.


	2. Chainsaws and Masks

Dean wandered around the costume store, studying all of the items like he was in a museum. Walking through aisle after aisle, he finally came across the section he wanted: masks. A wide grin placed itself upon Dean's face as he figured out which mask he liked the best. Grabbing it off of the shelf, he gripped it tightly and walked off towards the checkout station.

As Dean walked towards his Impala, he thought about where to get the next item on his checklist. Starting up his car, Dean decided to go to the nearest Home Depot and pick up the required tool.

-x-

_ drifted off into a deep sleep, her head falling onto Gabriel's shoulder. Although the archangel didn't need sleep, he found it comforting to close his eyes and get the next best thing – peace and quiet. Hearing what seemed like faint footsteps, Gabriel's eyes shot open and he gently got up from the couch, making sure to not disturb _. He tiptoed upstairs, searching every corner and crevice of _'s house. Finally, he went back downstairs, and shrugged the noises off. _ was wrapped up in fluffy blankets, peacefully sleeping. Gabriel smiled to himself, staring lovingly at _. He crept back into the mess of blankets, closing his eyes to once again find tranquility.

Another noise startled him and this time he was sure there was someone else in the house. Hearing light footsteps, he decided to surprise the intruder. The footsteps got closer and closer, and Gabriel kept his eyes closed. At last, the noises stopped, and the footsteps were replaced with a chainsaw revving up. _ woke up, startled and frightened to no end. A maniacal sort of laughing was heard from the man in front of the two, and _ jumped up, screaming and sprinting away. Gabriel decided he did not want his vessel chopped up into pieces, so he took off running after _. Dean reluctantly removed his mask, laughing his ass off. He set the now idle chainsaw on the ground and walked around, a smile now firm on his face.

"Alright, guys," Dean breathed out, his stomach sore from laughing. "C'mon. I was just joking." No response.

Soon, Dean became a little worried when no one came out, or even made a noise for that matter. A voice in Dean's head told him to search for _ and Gabriel, so he went on his way. He searched far and wide – or around _'s house – but to no avail. After careful consideration, he called _'s cellphone, only for it to ring on a table next to him.

Dean walked out of the house, locking it with the spare key _ gave him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell down, becoming more dizzy by the minute.

-x-

"Oh my god. I really hope he's okay."

"Nah, he'll be fine! Just.. uh. Just give him a few."

Dean's eyelids opened slowly, searching the area before him. As it turns out, he was lying down comfortably on _'s couch. In front of him was no other than _ herself, accompanied by Gabriel. Dean sat up, but quickly, he was lying down again, clutching his head. A swirl of colors filled his vision, and _ quickly grabbed him, making sure he was okay.

"Duuude! You should've seen me kick your ass!" Gabriel said, smirking. _ swatted at him, shooing him away.

"Gabriel, you insensitive fuck, leave him alone! You hit him in the head with a shovel and now you're laughing about it?!" Gabriel pouted, crossing his arms. "Sorry." _ rolled her eyes and asked Gabriel to get an ice pack, which he politely obeyed. Soon, Gabriel and _ were sitting on the couch, with Dean lying down, resting his legs on Gabriel's and _'s laps.

"Remind me to never scare you guys like that again. I swear one of these days you guys will be the death of me." _ nodded, looking over at Gabriel, who was seemingly completely invested in the current T.V show on.

_ chuckled. "I think you and Gabriel are going to kill me first."


End file.
